harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crops (SoM)
Back to Seeds of Memories Crops Each crop will have their own mutation and they are season specific. Some mutations may require a specific fertilizer. If you notice a particular crop mutating, make sure you plant more of the same crop to get a higher amount of mutated crops because you will need to ship a certain amount of the mutated crop to unlock the seed to be sold at Sam's shop. Keep in mind that some mutated crops require a previous 'mutated crop. For example, if you want to want to get ''Royal Herb from the Celery crop family, you need to mutate the original celery crop (always available) to White Celery first. Then you need to ship off 15-20 of the mutated crop so that Sam's shop starts selling its seed, and then plant that mutated crop seed to obtain the next mutation. The encyclopedia is arranged in mutation order, meaning the mutation is from top to bottom of the list of the same crop type. Therefore if your list is missing some crops in between, always think of mutating the crop higher up in the list. In addition, each crop will have a "GREAT" quality variety. Plant them at their favorable season to get the greater quality. For mutated crops, plant them during the season they mutated to get greater quality. Alternatively you can fertilize them to get greater quality. For a complete list of crops, it might take at least 5 game years to accomplish. It seems that there's no need to fertilize continuously, fertilizing once is enough. Video Cut scene to unlock crop mutation : https://youtu.be/QbmnGxhf7DE '''Optimal Crops Planting Season If you want to grow a "Great" crop you need to plant your crops during the right season. Seeds for the basic crops''' will always be available''' for sale at Sam's Shop. From this basic set of crops you will generate the various mutations in that crop family. Mutations are triggered by the following conditions: *Seasonal planting (for example, Spinach will mutate to Baby Spinach just by being planted during the right season which in this case is spring) *Fertilizer (some crops mutations require both the right seaon and at least ONE sprinkle of the right fertilizer) *Need a mutated crop to generate another mutation (for example, planting Baby Spinach during the winter will trigger the next mutation which is Pink Spinach)* *Please note that some next next generation crops require both a mutated form AND the rigth fertilizer. 'Spring' Planting is set from the MOST available seeds (ie: buy from day 1 at Sam's Shop) to crops that may require various seasons to obtain because they are a mutation of a mutation. Great Crops: *''(Always available) Cabbage, Celery, Onions, Strawberry *(Mutated Crops)'' Huge Cabbage, Scallion, Squash, Savoy Spinach, Dryad, Jalapeno, Green Cabbage, Petite Onion, Magical Berry, Red Zeppelin, Sunset Corn Mutations: '' '''Summer '''''Great Crops: *''(Always available)'' Corn, Green Peppers, Tomatoes and Wheat *''(Mutated Crops)'' 'Fall ' Great Crops: *''(Always available)'' Carrots, Hot peppers, Potatoes and Pumpkins *(Mutated Crops) 'Winter ' Broccoli and Spinach __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Crops